This is awkward
by Icyangel12
Summary: Julia is sitting alone in mount Justice HQ when her boyfriend nightwing comes to visit her. Which leads to a very awkward situation


** Hey it's Icy here with my author note I saw robin as nightwing and was like he is so freaking hot! I just had to write a love story about him so this is a NightwingXOC story it takes place before Artimis 'dies'. My Charater has a foul temper but she is kind in her own way. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Julia and her little sister Sarah!**

* * *

I sat on a couch in the HQ of young justice while the rest of the team was out having a good time. My name is Julia I am the newest member of young justice I'm black canary's 'side-kick'. They called me the black tigress I am half cat I have pointed cat ears on the top of my head I even had a long swishing tail! I'm in my normal attire a leather trench-coat, worn-out blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. My signature item however is my necklace it is a silver crestent moon it once belonged to my mother. Well anyway I was reading one of the Sherlock Holmes series. I sighed when would this day end? Even my five year old sister wasn't bored! My friend Megan had taken her to the movies to watch a girly movie. I brushed my shiny silver locks out of my violet eyes out of habit I would always do that when I was bored. I know what your thinking silver hair how old are you? Well I'm only seven-teen thank-you very much ya jerks. Did I mention I have a slight temper?

"Hey Julia," A smooth man's voice said from behind me. Nightwing.

"Hey Nighwing," I said. I turned to see him her was wearing a black jacket that was opened on the front showing his blue t-shirt. He had on black pants and blue sneakers. "So shouldn't you be out enjoying your self?" I asked.

"Nah I guess you just want me to leave you alone so you can be bored for the rest of the night?" Nightwing asked man why did this boy have to be so hot and such a smooth talker?

"Awe did you stay behind so you could have alone time with me?" I asked with a slight giggle. His face turned red for a moment and I snickered. "Don't worry I haven't told anyone about us," I said hushed nightwing and I were a couple had been for a few weeks we hadn't told anyone because the team didn't trust me that much yet.

"I know," He said sitting next to me and snakeing his arms around me as I put my book down on the coffee table in front of me. I snuggled into his chest and he rested his head on mine. "The reason I stayed was because today is the day your mother..." Nightwing trailed. I hadn't forgotten it had been twelve years today since my mother was murdered.

"Thank-you for reminding me ya big jerk," I said punching him in the arm. Nightwing could see I hadn't forgotten but he just ran his hand up and down my back gingerly. Suddenly I heard a low growl causing my ears to perk up I looked to the left of the couch and saw my giant saber tooth tiger Mojo growling at us.

"Mojo!" I scolded "Bad kitty! No! That's not nice! Go lie down!" To prove my point I let out a hiss Mojo's ears feel back and he sulked to the corned, curled into a ball, and went to sleep.

"One day you have to teach me how you do that to him," Nightwing said as he tilted his head down to kiss me. I tilted my head up to kiss him a spark was sent through me when we kiss. Nightwing pulled me onto his lap and held a tight grip on my leather trench-coat. I tangled my fingers through his hair pushing my lips closer to his. I felt his tounge lapping at my lower lip so I opened my mouth. Nightwing took that as a yes and we started a very long make-out session. Nightwing stroked my cheek him doing that made my tail curl and swish.

"You know what?" I asked in a whisper.

"What?" Nightwing asked in the a soft tone.

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his where his jaw met his ear. "I love you,"

"I love you more," Nightwng said with a smirk.

"And I'd love for you two to quit making-out!" A voice yelled I turned to see my little sister. Behind her was Megan, Super Boy, Bat Man, Super man, and to top it all of Black Canary. I blushed a deep crimson my ears feel back and all I could think was oh boy am I in trouble now.

"Well this is awkward," Nightwing said.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Megan asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Umm" I said rubbing my neck "Sorry?" Nightwing burst into laughter I slapped his arm and said "Not funny." He tried to stop laughing but it didn't help much.

"So you and Julia?" Bat Man asked my blushed darkened and I hung my head in shame.

"Yeah she's," He paused thinking of the right word because nice wouldn't work. "She's diffrent," He said.

"Awe," I said. Which earned me odd looks from the heros and this from my five year old sister:

"Awe gross that's just nasty man! I'm five I don't need to be traumatized with you nasty romance! Bleck!" I started to giggled.

"Come on let's go," Black Canary said I was very suprised to see she hadn't yelled at me. "Let them be it's not everyday someone finds young love you know?" With that she dragged everyone but me and Nightwing out of the HQ. I stared at him and he stared at me.

"Now" He said "where were we?"

* * *

**The end! I find it funny that Black canary lets them be! Anyway if you want more info on Julia's mother, how she meet the Black Canary and her relationship with Nightwing plez review.**

**Angel out peace!**


End file.
